no handle bars
by Olette
Summary: *series!* sora/olette/roxas ;; i can't touch him anymore.
1. one

TO: my life

Why?

From, Olette.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I hovered my head over the tall messy mass of green and tumbled onto it. The springy grass poked my cheeks, legs, thighs, arms, everywhere. It feels so good as I exhale my happiness and gaze at the puffy white clouds float with the blue sky. I thought of one person, and one person only - _him_. My boyfriend, The love of my life, the boy I'm obsessed with. He's the heart that beats within my chest.

"Found you!"

My eyes widened a bit by the sneak attack and I quickly smiled and tried to crawl away in my shorts and white t-shirt. He growled and his hands tensed up as he tried to chase me in the field of grass. I giggled simultaneously with short repeated gasps and titters, my face reddening. And with him being fast and all, he obviously caught up and caught me like a fish. We rolled around in hugs and laughter then just stopped and stared at each other.

I stared at his blue eyes. He was the king of the ocean.

He stared at my green eyes. I was the queen of the land.

"Olette," He breathed. "you're so cute."

He kept watching me, he smelled good.

"Sora.." I tensed up while I blushed, "you smell like pancakes!"

I smiled at his expression, it's like a little boy running downstairs for breakfast on a Saturday. His face is literally inches away from mine as we lay in this field. I breathed inward, just thinking about it made my heart skip.

"Yeah, I had like a million pancakes for breakfast with maple syrup by the truck load!" His arms wailed around, reaching for the sky as he turned to look at it. I still laid on my side looking at his shadowed face, being in the fields were a little dark. Sora turned to me and his face was serious again. I was a little confused.

"Sor-"

His fingers grasped for my face and he kissed my lips with his soft ones. He backed his face to look at mine, his thumbs circled my cheeks and traced my jaw. I couldn't breathe, he stole my breath. Then he pulled in and kissed me again, I was going crazy. His honey dipped tongue pressed through my lips and sweetened my mouth. His tongue teased mine and I tensed. My stomach was dancing upside down, his fingers lulled my hair to sleep, his lips turned on every tiny emotion in my body.

He pulled away slowly and smirked,

"Mm, this beats pancakes."

I blushed once again and looked away. I always get shy when we get intimate like that. But that was the best kiss we've ever had in all of our 9 months dating. Sora chuckled in that cute voice I always love to hear and the heat from all these emotions almost lit my face on fire.

Sora stood up and took my hand along with him.

"So, playing hide and seek during lunch was fun." He spoke up as we walked hand in hand towards our high school. We are juniors. "But I have trigonometry next. Jeez!"

I nodded and looked up at him, "Do you want to come over after school?"

I played with his spiky brown hair, he loved it when I did that.

"Hmmm.." The pleasure of my touch made him drift away from my question until I playfully tugged on it, "Oww! I don't think I can today, Riku keeps bugging me about going over his house for his dumb party."

"HEY! Why wasn't I invited?!" I quickly bugged in, annoyed.

"I don't know." He didn't know.

"So, you're gonna ditch me for a party I'm not invited to?" I grumbled and yanked my hand out of his, which broke off the warm feeling for the both of us, to fold my arms. I could hear Sora sigh, Riku was his best friend. And also, my stupid _neighbor_. Riku and I are great friends, but were like brother and sister. We always tick each other off even though we don't really mean it.

"It's okay, I won't go.." Sora looked at me and smiled. I could see through his mask. I know he feels bad because Riku is his best friend. So, I don't want him to feel bad, right?

"Ohh, it's okay. Go ahead, I have to study anyway. I'm slacking off because of you!" I winked and grinned. He smiled and nudged my arm and our hands linked again. Although it'll be hard because Riku likes to blast his music as high as he can to get on my nerves. Anyway, I can talk to Riku about this later in P.E. class.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

We finally reached the school, and as we made it inside the school we had small conversations. On our way to class, people smiled at us and our friends passed by us howling and winking, as usual. We both laughed and squeezed our hands. Sora dropped me off to class and gave me a quick peck on my cheek. I shyly glanced at him then headed on into the girls locker room.

I walked towards my locker and took out my gym clothes - an orange t-shirt and black shorts that came up to my mid-thighs with the words "Kingdom H. High School" written in small tangy orange letters. I finished changing and I felt someone jump onto my back as closed my locker.

"Ollie!" Selphie hummed and tightened her grip around my chest.

I growled and tried to shake her off me, she giggled and hopped off me. I grinned and turned to see her, Kairi, and Namine all dressed in their P.E. clothes, just like me. It's refreshing to see them because they're part of my closest friends.

"So how is Sora, lucky girl?" Namine teased and nudged me.

Kairi quickly spoke up, "are you soaked for the party?"

"Ugh.." I threw my hands up in the air and slapped my hips, "Riku didn't invite me."

"HUH?" Selphie blurted with disbelief and cocked her head.

"What the heck?" Kairi wrinkled her nose and folded her arms, curious at the fact to why Riku didn't invite me when he invited Sora and even people he barely knew. But, that was typical of Riku. Out of every one he likes to tease and piss off, that would be directly pointed to me. Namine started walking out the locker room to go upstairs to the gym, "Come on, we're going to be late. Riku is up there, anyway."

The girls ran out upstairs to the gym room, chattering as they moved hurriedly. I stomped up, ready to give Riku a piece of my mind. I prayed we played dodge ball so I wouldn't get in trouble for hitting him in the head or knocking him out.

I saw Riku leaning against the wall talking to Roxas, both in their t-shirts and gym shorts. Roxas is Sora's cousin, that's why they look somewhat alike, but I can't remember if they were first or second cousins. But what I do know is that Roxas and Sora's family are both very close and usually go over to each others houses. I raced over to them and put one hand on my hip, I glared into Riku's cocky eyes. I could already smell his attitude. Roxas stopped speaking and stared at me.

"What the hell do you want?" Riku tried to brush me away, but he always spoke like that. I sighed and hunched over some more with a face that said "oh come on, you _know_.". All I really want to do right now is cuddle with Sora and pet those soft chocolate brown locks and eat fruit tarts with him and -

"--referring to my party?" He finished up his sentence to me while I dreamt.

"Yeah," I bit my lip, "I kinda wanted to spend time with.. Well you know."

Roxas tuned in, "Sora."

I coughed and shifted my eyes to Roxas then down to my shoes, "right."

"So what do you want me to do?" He groaned. "I'm not letting you come over. LAST time you came over you and Sora were all on some abstinence crap or something."

"Oh, I'm sorry if we don't drink our faces off?" I fumed. Whenever Sora is with Riku, they tend to drink a lot. But when I'm with Sora, he spends more time with me rather than getting drunk with Riku. Hence, Riku is jealous.

Roxas sighed at us battling it out and rose his hand up to stop us.

"Both of you," He frowned, "be fair."

Riku and I stopped and just stared at Roxas, hoping more wise words would fly out of his mouth. Roxas inhaled with a weak smile, "share Sora."

"B-but! He's going to get Sora drunk! Don't you know that? You're his cous--"

Roxas cut me off harshly, "so what? Shut up already!"

I hushed. Riku was taken by surprise as well, but kept his mouth shut. My mouth, I don't know if it's opened or closed but I know my eyes feel really hot. I don't feel good, I feel like sobbing like a baby and I don't even have a that good of a reason. But when Roxas gets angry, it reminds me of Sora. I don't want Sora to talk to me like that. I don't mean to get Roxas angry, why is he acting like this? My head lowered down.

I realize I can't talk. Because I know that if I talk it'll just be some shaky, cracking, high-pitched, choked words spewing out. I can't believe I'm getting like this over nothing. I'm such a wimpy idiot, I must look stupid with how I came here all tough but after a few minutes I'm ready to break like a twig.

"Olette?" I heard a raspy voice, it was the coach, "are you okay? You're red."

Roxas looked away, I could smell his guilt. He was beating himself up for it because he isn't really a mean guy. I saw Riku's pale hand rub my arm and sigh a "sorry" into my ear.

"Take her to the nurses office, I don't want her puking everywhere."

"Sure thing, coach." Riku began to pull me towards him and I swallowed.

"No, I'll take her.." Roxas lifted his chin up and looked at me with his eyes, those sympathetic eyes that remind me so much of _him_. A lump found it's way into my throat and my stomach started to act funny. Oh god, I wonder what's next.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *


	2. two

& ;;

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Riku!"

Riku looked back and cracked a fresh smile when he saw his best friend running towards him. Sora smoothly stopped in front of him, with a frustrated look on his face.

"Where's Olette?" Sora huffed out, he must have been running non-stop. Usually, him and Olette would walk home together after school; he hadn't seen her anywhere.

Riku grimaced, "She's in the nurses office."

"What?" Sora panicked and turned on his heel back to the school ready to leap through anyone that came in his way. Riku nearly tripped as he tried to grope for his shirt,

"I'll explain!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I looked around my environment in the nurses office, but it only lead back to one thing - my silent glances at Roxas. I don't usually talk to Roxas, he's just always there when I'm with my friends or whenever I go to Sora's house. Roxas is so kind and well-handled, what was that whole scenario about earlier? It really came out of the dark.

"Um.." Roxas began, "I'm sorry about earlier."

I shifted in my seat, I was sitting on the high seated chair where the patients are always seated on for a check-up. The nurse wasn't here. I smiled slightly at him, I was too embarrassed to say anything. I rubbed my palms on my thighs.

"It's fine. I was just taken back, a little." I finally spoke and it wasn't half bad.

"I mean it." He said softly, "I don't know what happened. I just got carried away when you kept on mentioning Sora."

He stared me dead in the eyes and I was dumbfounded. I didn't know how to respond; his voice was really soft. He looked really handsome, too. Which was _very_ akward because I haven't looked at anyone like that - only Sora. I cursed at family genes.

"Sorry for being annoying, I was just a little worr-"

I got cut of by his lips. His hands tugging on my face to crush against his. My eyes shot open and pushed him; he wouldn't budge. I pounded weakly on his chest with my small hands and he quickly removed himself from me. He licked his lips and sucked in air. I breathed heavily, my bangs stuck to my face.

The door flung open; it was Sora.

My heart beat stopped - guilt washed over me. He was _looking_ for me while I lip locked with his cousin. I was speechless, I couldn't talk. Sora's sweet face lit up when he saw me, I felt a pang in my heart.

"Olette!" Sora gave a wolfy grin then cocked his head to the side, "Do you have a fever?"

I shook my head, "I'm just tired."

I completely avoided looking at Roxas, I can tell he's looking at Sora. I swallowed, hard. I can't believe this, someone pinch me, punch me, kill me.

"And you," Sora turned himself to Roxas, "what the hell is your problem?"

"Problem?" Roxas scratched his head.

"Yeah, stupid." Sora sighed, "Why did you yell at Olette?"

"I was jealous," I held my breath in, "that Olette keeps on stealing you from me."

I exhaled dramatically and all heads turned to me. I heard Roxas snicker, I think. It's still not registering into my head that this is actually Roxas. I would have been sobbing my life out after being kissed by any guy other than Sora. But, I can't believe out of all people - it was Roxas. I'm in disbelief, my life is ruined, God kill me.

Sora walked towards me and put his arm around my shoulder,

"I've got good news," Sora sang playfully, "Riku told me you can come for the party."

I don't really care about that now. I don't even think I _want_ to go, anymore.

"I think I'll just go home." I cleared my throat and got up off the chair. Sora frowned and took my hand,

"Alright. See you at the party, Roxas."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I laid sprawled on my soft, white bed and tangled my brown locks. I thought about calling Selphie and about telling her what happened because she's one of the only people I can talk to this about - and Kairi, too. I'm a little scared to talk to this about Namine because I think she has a thing for Roxas.

My cellphone rang - it was Selphie. Speak of the devil.

I picked up after a few musical rings, "Hey, you."

"Olette, why aren't you coming to the party? Sora told me you said you didn't want to!" Selphie whined through the phone and I sighed. I couldn't tell her, I'd feel bad.

"I don't feel good." I said flatly.

"..Oh, yeah! What happened in gym? Man, I was so worried."

"Roxas yelled at me because I was being annoying, haha." I laughed nervously and she was cursing in the background.

"Speaking of Roxas, Selphie.." I coughed, "doesn't Namine, like, like him?"

"Umm, I don't think so. Well, at least, not anymore." I could hear Selphie getting her clothes on for the party at Riku's house. I can already see people going in his house, through my window. It was starting to get darker outside.

"Aw, man. It's seven fifty; I gotta go!"

She hung up.

I sighed and rolled around on my bed, my hair got messy. My parents aren't home, which makes it even more boring. The house is so quiet that I'll probably hear a glass of beer drop at Riku's stupid party. I lazily gazed out my window, towards Riku's house, and _froze_. I saw Roxas by Riku's door with a few of his friends. He turned his head to my window and looked a little surprised.

I ducked under my blanket and gasped madly.

"Oh my god, oh my god. What if he comes over here?!"

I began to panic. I need to calm down; Roxas is not going to ravish me with his mouth, again. But what if he does? I need to go to that party and be with Sora. That's, _strangely_, the safest place to be right now.

I noticed Roxas walk into the party and quickly ran to my closet to change my clothes. I decided to wear something nice, since a lot of the girls going into the party were wearing party dresses and sassy accessories. I decided to just wear a strap, mid-thigh length, cheetah patterned dress with black panty hose. I let my hair down and my bangs laid on top of my eyebrows.

I headed towards my door, and from there I could already hear the music. I wore simple black flats and cautiously walked out the door. Everything was good, so I walked onto Riku's lawn and into the party. Mission - look for Sora and avoid Roxas.

Music banged into my ears, for a second I was worried I would go deaf. But after walking around for a while, I got used to it. On my way in, I heard boys murmuring and wink at me; I ignored them. I saw Selphie, Kairi, and Namine. I shouted their names and walked up to them.

"You came!" Selphie cheered.

"Nice outfit." Namine complemented and Kairi agreed.

"Thanks, have you guys seen Sora?" I pondered, I needed him before I bump into anyone else. I was getting impatient.

"I think I saw him down in the living room." Kairi yelled through the music.

"Thanks a bunch." Great, now I have to walk through more people.

I pushed through the crowd and wrinkled my nose as I smelled the alcohol from the cups people were drinking and clenching on to. I finally got to the living room and looked around, it was packed and huge.

Suddenly, I felt a hand go up my thigh and I screamed - I felt an angry and scared red flush on my face. My head felt heavier. I turned around and it was some boy I've never seen in my life, he looked like a senior or possibly a freshman in college. He smelled like beer.

"Don't touch me." I warned.

"Oh yeah? Then don't come dressed like that." He felt up on my legs, again.

I screamed, louder this time. Hoping someone would hear me through the loud music. He pulled me to him, his face in my neck; I could feel his hot breath. He grinded himself on me, roughly. I started panicking and began sobbing loudly while trying to push him off.

I felt him forcefully being grabbed off of me. I opened my wet eyes and saw Roxas angrily clenching the guy's shirt and punched him, hard. My eyes widened - the boy saving me is the boy I was running away from.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Roxas began punching him more, people began to crowd around us. The guy fell on the ground and Roxas continued hitting him, I was getting terrified. At this rate, he can really hurt him. I started begging Roxas to stop and pulled on his shoulders.

Sora and Riku came running in the crowd, towards us. Sora and Riku cursed at the scene they saw - Sora pulled Roxas and Riku helped up the unknown boy. The guy ran through the crowd, most likely heading for the door out. Roxas was sweating and furious. The crowd gathered around us began to continue on drinking and dancing.

"What the hell happened?" Riku yelled. Sora brushed his fingers against my forehead and asked what I was doing here. I didn't answer him - I just held onto his arm, weeping silently.

"Why are you crying, Olette?" Sora asked softly as he fingered my hair, I was covering my eyes with my elbow. Roxas spit onto the ground,

"That bastard was breathing on her, touching her, and grinding all over her." Roxas crouched over and wiped his mouth - he glanced at me.

Sora's face immediately got red; he was angry.

"I'm going to kill him!--" Sora started heading for the exit, I held on to his shirt. I didn't want him to leave me alone. He looked at me over his shoulder and noticed my face buried into his back. He turned around and held me tight,

"I'm so sorry," He whispered in my ear, "I swear I'll kill him."

Sora picked me up and carried me away, I don't know where were going but I flung my arms around his neck and buried my head there. Riku began walking away and Roxas followed him, to wash up. I told Sora "I love you" in his ear, he kissed my neck. I noticed we were going upstairs. I couldn't control my fast breathing against his earlobes from my weeping. I knew he felt terrible that he wasn't there to protect me, and I don't want him to feel bad.

He kicked open a bedroom door, it was a guest room. Surprisingly, it was empty. Sora gently laid me to sit on the bed. He sat down next to me, his full attention was on me. His warm fingers traced down my cheek, I stared at him.

"I'm sorry," He's beating himself up for it, "I'll kill him. I'll ask Riku what his nam--"

I lifted my hand up, "No, it's okay."

"It's not!" He yelled, I jumped and my eyebrows lifted.

Sora frowned and closed his eyes, "Sorry for scaring you."

I stayed silent.

"Oh man, I want to punch something. I'll.. Oh god - I swear." He was really angry.

I chuckled a little, it was kind of cute watching him struggle and not know what to do. I leaned in and wrapped my arms around him. He rubbed my back and breathed into my ear,

"You look really good tonight." I felt him breath against my hair.

Right now, I didn't care about the guy that assaulted me earlier. He got beat and will never interfere with my life again. All I'm focused on is Sora's pancake breath and tingly touch. My stomach fluttered. I pulled away and smiled cutely at him.

He hovered over me, causing me to fall on my back. He pinned me down and give a wolfish grin. My whole body was heated. Sora leaned in and showered kisses on my neck, up to my jaw - I squeaked. He gave me a hearty laugh and I blushed at the sound. I pulled my face up a little to nibble softly at his ear, I heard a pleasing groan from him.

The door opened. It was Roxas,

"There yo--.." He stopped and stared blankly, I felt horrible.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *


End file.
